


it's about to be a long night

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: My collection of Kinktober Drabbles for 2018.





	1. Day One: Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> Title kind of from "Back to Sleep (Remix)" by Chris Brown ft. Usher and Zayn.
> 
> This first one is a slight mess, but eh... I haven't really been in the writitng mood lately? I tried to crank it out, and I ended up with something so yeah.... here.

Kuroo has already accepted that Sawamura is going to be the death of him one day. Whether that be from hearing him laugh so much that Kuroo’s heart feels like it’ll leap out of his chest, or when Sawamura is exhausted to the bone, and begs for a cuddle on the couch; Kuroo has no idea. Maybe it’ll happen right now? As they sit on a plane with Sawamura determined to join the mile-high club as he kisses his way up Kuroo’s cock.

 

They’ve been planning this trip ever since Kuroo got down on one knee, tied Sawamura’s shoes, and then casually asked for his hand in marriage. Its taken two years to save up enough money to pay for this trip, but it’s all worth it now that Kuroo can call Sawamura his husband.

 

It’s an eleven-hour flight from Tokyo to London, and they’ve splurged on tickets to ride business class, giving them more comfortable seats and slightly more amenities. After watching a movie during their flight, Sawamura had drifted off to sleep. Kuroo covered him up with a blanket, and got some reading done before dozing off himself.

 

When he woke up, he found Sawamura out of his seat, and instead, seated at his feet, hands pulling Kuroo’s member from his sweatpants. Kuroo panicked at first, not wanting to be caught, but Sawamura assured him that all the other passengers were asleep, and as long as he didn’t make too much noise, he wouldn’t alert any flight attendants. It was risky, and Kuroo felt betrayed by his body because it responded so eagerly to Sawamura.

 

He peaked under the blanket that covered his lap and Sawamura, finding his husband looking up at him with big brown eyes. Kuroo’s eyes fluttered shut, his fists tightening around the blanket as he watched Sawamura place long swipes of his tongue against his length. It was a conscious effort to not make a sound.

 

Sawamura’s hands moved, one wrapped around the base of Kuroo’s member, while the other rested on his thigh. Lips parted, Sawamura moved to take the head into his mouth, tongue teasing the slit and causing Kuroo to shiver. Kuroo sighed, focusing on the warmth of Sawamura’s mouth and trying not to squirm too much in his seat. Blowjobs from Sawamura were rare, and even then, Kuroo usually has to resort to begging.

 

He peeked back under the blanket, finding a smirking Sawamura as his tongue dragged against a vein, while his hand supported the weight of Kuroo, before  bobbing up and down, taking a bit more in his mouth with each descend. Kuroo’s hips jerked forward, and Sawamura gripped his thighs, forcing him still. Kuroo bit down on his bottom lip when Sawamura sucks a little harder than necessary, a warning.

 

It's hard to not move, or make a sound, but the light echo of snores coming from Kuroo’s left help remind him why it’s important to be quiet. Sawamura moaned, the sound muffled by his actions and the vibrations causing Kuroo’s eyes to roll back. Sawamura’s hands were now holding onto his thighs, keeping Kuroo steady as he lowered his mouth more and more, until his nose was brushing against Kuroo’s pubic hair. Sawamura’s cheeks hallowed out, sucking lightly, before pulling back for air.

 

Kuroo’s head spun, and if he closed his eyes, he could probably see stars. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, fingers grasping mid-air as Sawamura repressed his gag-reflex and took as much of Kuroo’s length as he could. He mimicked swallowing motions, causing more pressure against Kuroo’s length, intensifying the pleasure too. Sawamura pulled away, taking a few moments to inhale before going in again, determined to get Kuroo off quickly. It worked, Kuroo fighting to not buck up into the warmth of Sawamura’s mouth, groaning as he felt Sawamura’s nails dig into his thighs as Sawamura sucked harshly.

 

Kuroo let out a moan, disguising it quickly as a yawn as he stretched his arms, while he came in Sawamura’s mouth. Sawamura spluttered slightly, quickly composing himself and helping stroke Kuroo through his orgasm. Kuroo looked around, making sure no eyes were on him as Sawamura quickly tucked him back into his sweatpants and came out from hiding, cheeks full. Sawamura grabbed a wad of tissues, spitting into it and wiping his mouth. “Why?” Kuroo questioned, catching his own breath.

“Just felt like it.” Sawamura answered, voice hoarse, "Because I like you."


	2. Day 4: Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued on day 16

“This is embarrassing.” Sawamura complained, closing his eyes instead of looking at the standing mirror now facing their bed. “Why do I let you talk me into these things?”

“Because you love it. Come on, Dai, this is hot. Just look at you.” Kuroo purred into his ear as he crawled over towards where Sawamura was sitting on the edge of the bed fully nude, and leaving a quick kiss behind his ear. “Don’t you want to see what I see?”

“Not really, you perv.” Sawamura answered, leaning back against Kuroo’s chest.

“…Fine, we don’t have to do this, it was just a suggestion.” Kuroo stated simply, “We can be more vanilla.”

“What?” Sawamura exclaimed, pulling away to look at Kuroo better. 

“What?”

“Are you saying that we’re boring?”

“No…”

“So,  _ I’m _  boring?”

“No, not at all. I just wanted to try something new, maybe it was poor word choice on my part, I didn't mean to offend you.”

Sawamura thought things over for a second, before leaning back into Kuroo’s chest, reaching for Kuroo’s hands and wrapping them around him, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“We can try it out.” Sawamura stated firmly, locking eyes with Kuroo using the mirror, “You may now have your way with me, Tetsu.”

“Oh wow… we’re doing this. Okay. Yeah.” Kuroo ranted, hands hovering over his hips. “Where do I begin?”

“Wherever.” Sawamura answered, watching Kuroo rest his hands on Sawamura’s thighs, rubbing them teasingly. It was awkward, seeing himself naked in the mirror, but Kuroo seemed to be enjoying himself already judging by the smirk on his face.

“Spread your legs for me, babe.” Kuroo cooed, reaching somewhere behind himself as Sawamura did what he was told. Sawamura could feel his face heating up at the sight before him, but instead he focused on Kuroo, who was watching his face through the mirror with desire and lust, biting down on his bottom lip. It gave him a jolt of confidence to the point where Sawamura didn’t even notice what Kuroo was doing until he felt a slick finger rub against his entrance.

“Oh…” Sawamura gasped, “We’re getting right down to business I see.”

“I can’t help it… just look at you.” Sawamura was afraid to look, so he closed his eyes instead. He could feel, more than hear, Kuroo chuckling behind him, while a finger pressed against Sawamura’s rim, pushing against the tight ring of muscle. Sawamura let out a low moan.

 

 

Kuroo took his time, stretching Sawamura slowly. “Open your eyes, Dai.” Kuroo requested, Sawamura’s eyes blinking open. His breath hitched at what he saw. His face was flushed down to his chest, his legs spread to accommodate Kuroo’s hand, his own cock standing erect and leaking precome, two fingers thrusting into a puckered hole. Sawamura’s gaze went back up, looking at Kuroo through the mirror.

“This is what you see during sex?”

“Yes.”

“It’s quite lewd.”

“You don’t like?” Kuroo pouted, pressing a third finger inside Sawamura.

“I… didn’t say that.”

“It’ll get better, trust me.”

  
  
  


 

“Let’s get you comfortable…” Kuroo gently pushed Sawamura off his lap, and onto the sheets. “On your stomach, if you don’t mind.”

“Like this?” Sawamura questioned, lying in the middle of the bed with his head closest to the foot of the bed where the mirror stood, tall and intimidating. He was a little too close to it, could probably count his eyelashes at this point.

“Perfect.” Kuroo complimented, leaving gropes on his ass.

“You sure? Am I too close to the mirror?”

“That’s the point. I’m going to make you fog it up…. do you know why mirrors fog?”

“Are we really having a science lesson right now, nerd?”

“Fog is the condensation of water vapor as it touches colder surfaces.” Kuroo explained, eyes locked to Sawamura’s in the mirror, “and you see…” Kuroo smirked as he suddenly thrust into Sawamura, taking him by surprise with the slow burn of being filled, “your lungs…” Kuroo placed a hand under Sawamura’s chin, cupping his head and lifting it slightly, with a subtle press of his hips, he caused Sawamura to gasp, “are full of moist air, meaning water vapor comes out the mouth quiet easily on exhales.” As if to prove his point, Kuroo began pulling out of Sawamura, and then slowly filling him back up again, soft pants leaving Sawamura’s lips and condensation beginning to collect against the mirror surface. “Isn’t science great, babe?”

“Tetsu…”

“If only you knew what you do to me.” Kuroo whispered, molding himself against Sawamura’s back, “you feel so good, Daichi~” Kuroo’s warm breath tickled the back of Sawamura’s head, making the hair stand up on end, his flush deepening as his body heat rose.

 

Sawamura’s hands fisted the sheets, and he let out a sultry moan as Kuroo pressed in deep with a slow roll of his hips. “Look, Daichi.” Kuroo commanded, and Sawamura looked into the mirror, half lidded eyes lazily taking in the image of Kuroo on top of him, his length disappearing between his cheeks. Sawamura’s eyes threatened to close, more from pleasure than embarrassment of seeing his and Kuroo’s union reflected back to him.

“Tetsu— wait.”

“What is it?”

“I want to kiss you.”

 

 

Kuroo helped turn Sawamura onto his back, mirror forgotten for now, and wasted no time connecting their lips in a deep kiss. Sawamura’s hands came up to grip Kuroo’s hair, tugging this way and that, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Kuroo groaned, one hand coming to rest on Sawamura’s hip, while the other guided his cock back to Sawamura’s entrance. Wrapping his legs around Kuroo’s torso, Sawamura began to trail kisses across Kuroo’s jawline, leading to Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo thrust forward roughly, groaning once more, and Sawamura smirked, nibbling on Kuroo’s ear lobe. “Is that all you got?”


	3. Day 9: Lingerie

Daichi looks at his reflection in the mirror, wondering what was going through Tetsurou’s mind when he chose this color. He’s wearing a mint (though it looks blue to his untrained eye) babydoll with white ruffle lace accents, and it stops just at the tops of his thighs. The panties that go with the lingerie have similar ruffles on the back waistband, the rest of the ass see-through but curving against his bottom quite nicely.

The more Daichi admires himself, the more he’s starting to like it, and understands why Tetsurou bought it for him. The color still isn’t his top choice, but the fit is comfortable, and the material feels nice and smooth against his skin. The underwire supporting his chest is slightly biting into his pecs, but it’s not unbearable. He turns in the mirror, admiring the peak-a-boo detail in the back once more, and nods his head in acceptance.

He peeks out of the bathroom, before quickly sneaking off to the bedroom. Tetsurou will be home any minute, and Daichi wants to be in bed when Tetsurou enters the room. He situates himself on the bed, debating if he should stay seated on the edge with his back straight, or recline against the pillows. The idea is to have Tetsurou jump him, so maybe it’d be easier to already be lying down. Daichi approves and fluffs the pillows, leaning against them with his legs crossed and trying to look coy.

 

He only waits for about five minutes before Tetsurou arrives home, but it feels like hours have gone by. He listens to Tetsurou yawn, toss his bag on the couch and make quite a ruckus in the kitchen. As Tetsurou’s footsteps start making their way towards their bedroom, Daichi straightens his posture, fixing the hem of the babydoll gown so it falls just right and waits. 

 

Tetsurou opens the door with a cup of water to his lips, and one look at Daichi has him choking a bit. He coughs, clears his throats and then rubs his eyes, observing the smirk growing on Daichi’s face. “What did I do to deserve such wonderful treatment?” Tetsurou questions, voice low, as he placed his cup down on the nearest service, kneeling on the bed and slowly crawling towards Daichi. 

“Hmm…” Daichi began, opening his arms as Tetsurou pushes his legs open to settle between them, “Nothing really? I just felt like giving you a treat.”

“No way, there has to be something that I did. Come on, think hard.” 

“You did bring me ramen yesterday.” 

“Ah… I knew it.” Tetsurou chuckled, leaning down to kiss Daichi on the lips, “Ramen is always a good gift.”

“Some would argue the best gift.”

“I think this is the best gift.” Tetsurou leered, his eyes traveling up and down Daichi’s body. “Mint surprisingly looks good on you.” 

“You think so? I’m not a fan of the color that much.” Daichi admitted, looking down himself. “Plus, you think everything looks good on me.”

“That’s true, I am very biased when it comes to you, and I’m not ashamed to admit it.”

“Aren’t you the charmer?” 

“Just trying to charm you out of these lovely panties.” Tetsurou grinned, reaching to tug on the waistband, letting it snap back against Daichi’s skin. 

“How romantic.” 

“What shall we do to you today?”

“Surprise me?” Daichi requested, reaching up to cup Tetsurou’s cheeks before pulling him down for another kiss. 

 

For now, Daichi was content with lying there, kissing Tetsurou until he could barely breathe and just feeling the warm press of his lover’s body above him. His heart felt light yet full, and he couldn’t stop the smile breaking out on his face. “Stop being so cute.” Tetsurou mumbled against his lips, “I’m trying to ravish you here.”

“Then ravish me.” Tetsurou placed one last kiss against Daichi’s lips softly before peppering them down his jaw and across his clavicle and décolletage. Tetsurou’s lips followed the lace detailing across Daichi’s chest with little nips and licks, causing Daichi to shiver against him. Tetsurou then proceeded to bite down, suck, and then smooth the area he's bitten over with a slow swipe of his tongue. Daichi bruises easily, and he just knows he’s going to be an eyesore when they're done, love-bites decorating his chest all over and probably going to be a rich red shade like wine.

 

It takes some strategic hair pulling to get Tetsurou away from his chest, and Daichi surges forward to connect their lips in a desperate kiss so Tetsurou can’t sneak his way back. He’s starting to get a little impatient now, would much rather have Tetsurou’s attention elsewhere. Daichi bucks his hips up, rubbing his own erection against Tetsurou’s. It feels a bit weird, the roughness of Tetsurou’s jeans contrasting against the soft cotton and lace of the panties he’s wearing, but it’s not completely unpleasant. A breathy moan escapes his lips, and he sighs against Tetsurou’s kiss. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” Daichi states, his hands running down Tetsurou’s arms and to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up to run his hands against Kuroo’s skin.  

 

It takes entirely too long to divest Tetsurou of his clothing, and once he’s fully nude, Daichi can’t seem to keep his hands to himself. Tetsurou’s running warmer to the touch than usual, and it seems every caress from Daichi isn’t helping. Daichi reaches to remove the lingerie, but Tetsurou stops him, grabbing him by the wrists and placing gentle kisses against them. “You’re not taking this off yet. I haven’t had my fun.” 

  
  


Fun for Tetsurou was pleasurable torture for Daichi. Tetsurou had started off with teasing Daichi’s nipples through his top, and now he nibbled and sucked them through the top, leaving Daichi a whining mess. The lace felt a bit rough on his sensitive skin, and the moist heat from Tetsurou’s mouth was almost too much. Daichi pushed Tetsurou away, ignoring the chuckle that escaped Tetsurou. “Too much?”

“Almost.” Daichi admitted. “Let’s move on.”

“Would this be too much?” Tetsurou asked, gripping Daichi by the waist and pulling him forward a bit. Tetsurou then guided Daichi’s legs to wrap around his waist and his hands smoothed down Daichi’s hips, going to grip his ass. With a quick tug, Tetsurou was able to pull the panties aside, leaning forward to thrust his erection between the fabric, and having it settle in the cleft of Daichi’s ass. Tetsurou gave a few experimental thrusts until he could set a comfortable rhythm. One hand stayed on Daichi’s bum, squeezing the flesh and keeping him in place, while the other came to rub Daichi’s own erection through the fabric of the panties, Daichi let out a moan.

“No, no...this is fine. Great, actually.”

“Did I tell you that mint is a great color on you?”

“You might have mentioned it earlier.”

“Too bad we’re going to ruin these.”

“Are we?”

“Totally. You’re in charge of the front, I’m in charge of the back.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> See you day 4.


End file.
